This invention relates generally to an acoustic sound system of the type permitting communication between two or more separated parties, and more particularly to an acoustic sound system where all parties may speak freely without distortion or need for switching. In acoustic systems of the prior art having a plurality of microphone inputs and loudspeaker outputs, it is necessary at a terminal including a microphone and a loudspeaker to turn the microphone off when a signal is being received on a loudspeaker. Conversely, the loudspeaker is turned off when the person speaks into the microphone. This complicates procedures of two-way communication and represents an inconvenience. Other prior art systems are turned on by voice power and turn off when the person ceases to speak. These systems suffer from clipping of speech generally at the initiation and termination thereof.
What is needed is an acoustic sound system which operates on a hand-free basis and requires no switching which can clip and distort the speech.